Night Angels EXTRA
by BigKwell
Summary: Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon x-over.  Small stories based upon 'Aftermath and Beyond'.  Rated M for shoujoai-yuri content later on.
1. Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

**Night Angels EXTRA – "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt – the Reaction"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin 'Blaine' Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – This came out of left field, and loosely based upon a fanfiction by Shanejayell about a particular anime series that has been released in Japan, 'Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt'. I got a look at this series on YouTube, and quite frankly – I'm a bit lost about it. But the series **_**is **_**amusing in it's own way – whatever way it is! **

**Oh… and BTW, "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt" was created by Geek Fleet, and is the property of Kadokawa Shoten, GAINEX, SANZIGEN Animation Studio, Studio Bihou, AIC, AT-X, and the fic is set in the 'Aftermath and Beyond' plot. Just letting you know.**

**XXX**

After the video had run it's course, Revy was in her usual state in such matters – laughing her fool head off! "Boy," she crowed, "I've seen some funny shit, but _**this **_takes the cake! I haven't laughed so hard in my life and it's my second time seeing it!" Turning around, she said to behind her, "So what do you think?"

To her chagrin, Moria Hedgley, Irene 'Rally' Vincent, Seras Victoria and Bridgett Healy just stood in mute shock, trying to comprehend what they saw. "Well…" Rally began, "Revy, don't feel offended by my opinion but it.. it looked… amusing."

"What are you talking about, Rally?" Moria shot back, aghast. "That was totally offensive! Revy, just where in the bloody blue hell did you find this… this dreck?"

"Dreck! What are you talking about, this is class stuff!" retorted Revy, annoyed.

"Now don't be too rough on Moria, Revy," Seras added uneasily, the No-Life Queen glancing at her lovers. "Granted, the show _**is**_ rough around the edges, but I happen to agree with Rally… I think."

"Er… no comment," Bridgett also added, the dhampir not wishing to offend anyone.

"I don't believe this! Rally, Seras, Bridgett, please back me up on this! This is the most offensive piece of… whatever, I've seen!" Moria pleaded.

"Geez, whatever's gotten your panties in a twist, Moria?" Revy grumbled. "Don't you even _**like**_ anime?"

Flustered, the butler/werewolf cleared her throat and countered, "It's not that! Revy, I happen to be a big fan of the anime artform. I have at least several series in my DVD collection. It's just that…" she gestured at the computer the four had viewed the offending episode, "… this doesn't even _**look **_like anime, more like some cheap American cartoon!" Moria blushed as she added, "Well, at least until that part where the characters became strippers, but that's besides the point!" Taking a breath, she continued, "When not on the job, Stocking seems to be only interested in desserts, while Panty seems obsessed with shagging anyone with a pulse!"

"I'm still a bit disturbed with Panty's weapon happens to be her panties," Rally muttered. "And that pink Hummer they used – they named it 'See Through'?" The dusky vampire shuttered.

Seras shrugged. "At least it works against what they have to put-up with," she said.

"It's any wonder that Garterbelt tolerates those two," Bridgett reasoned. "He seemed to be the only one that had any sense or moral direction."

"At least he wasn't with Iscariot," Moria grumbled. "I just hope that Sir Integra doesn't happen to stumble-up against this."

"You're too uptight," Revy dismissed. "Sure the boss lady may be a little stiff, but if she gets a look at this, she might fucking warm up to it."

That's when everyone heard the gunshots, two of them. Alarmed, the five women got out of their seats and raced for the location of that sound – the office of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! Preparing for a battle, Seras and Rally opened the doors, with Revy and Moria behind them, the pirate with both cutlasses drawn and the brunette butler ready to change.

But Bridgett hesitated, her eyes wide. "Anger…" she whispered, her empathic senses in overdrive, "all I'm getting is anger."

Then everyone's jaws hit the floor with what they saw – namely a clearly-enraged Sir Integra standing up, her Walther PPK aimed at her laptop, which had two holes blown into its screen. "Uh… Sir Integra?" asked Moria uneasily.

Seeing she had company, Sir Integra calmed down. "Oh, it is you," she said, finally setting down her weapon and returning to her seat. "My apologies if I had alarmed you all, but under the circumstances I was not thinking straight."

Cautiously, the five women approached, with Moria studying the blasted computer. "Integra," Rally finally said, "just what the hell happened?"

For her credit, Sir Integra studied the five with her single eye. "I might as well tell you," she announced. "I had completed my paperwork way ahead of schedule, so I thought that I would treat myself by exploring the Internet. I had came across this site that showed videos and was perusing the contents when I came across the most sacrilegious animation that I had the misfortune to witness! Those characters – two fallen angels, one a harlot, the other only interested in sweets – and with little regard to their holy mission!"

Revy blanched, coming to the realization that, if she was willing to shoot a helpless laptop over an anime that she might be next! Ever so slowly, she backed away, not taking her widened eyes away from the Hellsing leader. "If… if you'll excuse me," she sputtered, "I think I need to clean my guns!" As soon she was sure she was out of Sir Integra's line-of-sight, the Chinese pirate sprinted away.

"Oh my," Sir Integra said, noticing Revy's departure, "I wonder what has unnerved her?"

Moria also took notice. "This animation you witnessed – was the title 'Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt'?"

"Of course, Moria. Why do you ask?"

Quite reluctantly, Moria related the tale on how she, along with Rally, Seras and Bridgett, were asked by Revy to watch that same show. After she was finished, it was all that Sir Integra could muster not to burst out laughing. "I see. Well, not accounting for Miss Revy's rather rough sense of humour, I say there was no harm done." She then took another look at her blasted laptop and added, "At least to her."

"Uh… yeah," Rally remarked. "Listen, I've got to get to the range and practice on my shooting. Care to join me, Master?"

"Well… of course, Rally. If you'll excuse us, Sir Integra, it's best we both get going." Soon, both vampires teleported out of the office.

"And I'm way behind in my schedule," Bridgett added, excusing herself out as well.

As soon as Bridgett left, Moria squared her shoulders and made her way to the door. "If you don't mind, Sir Integra," she said, "I'd best find Revy and tell her that you'll not be using her for target practice."

"Of course, Moria. And by the way," Sir Integra ventured, "could you at least contact the computer store and ask about repairing this?" She pointed to the laptop.

"I will make it so, Sir Integra. However," Moria added, "I sincerely doubt the warranty on the laptop covers damage done by shooting by the owner, but I'll see if the proprietor could… make an exception in our case."

Sir Integra just sighed. "Just as well," she muttered. "Damn that cartoon!"

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	2. The Temp

**Night Angels EXTRA: The Temp**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin 'Blaine' Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Section23/Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 – Guest appearances are characters from "School Rumble", created by Jin Kobayashi and are the property of Kadokawa Shoten/Del Ray Publishing, Marvelous Entertainment, Studio Comet, Sotsu Agency, TV Tokyo and FUNimation Entertainment.**

**XXX**

**AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, NEAR THE LONDON DOCKLANDS...**

Shots were spranging off the walls as Irene 'Rally' Vincent darted back and forth, the individuals shooting at her hiding behind various sorts of cover. Obviously whoever was operating this suspected hub for FREAK chip smuggling and distribution were tipped-off about the attack and prepared a proper 'greeting' for the assault the Hellsing team had made. With the ease and grace only a vampire like herself could muster, Rally made a flawless back flip and got-off five shots in a row before ducking behind some crates. Unfortunately, she was only able to kill-off _**two**_ of the ten ghouls that were shooting at her.

"Crap," she whispered to herself as she changed one clip on her CZ-75 for another, "that FREAK working this scam really has his defenses set-up good! Sure wish Revy or Master were here to back me up, but Master's looking for that pretend vampire responsible for this mess, leaving me with the ghouls!" Bracing, she peeked from her cover that she found after shooting. "Revy sure picked a bad time to catch that stomach bug after eating at that restaurant, otherwise she wouldn't hesitate laying down some lead to these leftovers!"

**THE HELLSING MANSION, AT THE SAME TIME...**

Moria Hedgley, butler and head of the Hellsing household, waited patiently near the bathroom door in Revy's room, a bowl of chicken soup steaming at its place on the cart. After hearing the toilet flush, she opened-up the bathrobe she was holding, presenting it to a pale and trembling Revy as she stumbled out the door. "Hmm... so far, you're down to at least five trips to the loo within two hours," she said, guiding the pirate to the bed. "You must be getting better."

"And you're being fucking sarcastic!" Revy snarled before clenching down from a stomach cramp. "Shit, in-between puking and crapping my guts out, this stomach of mine is giving me fucking grief!"

"Miss Hedgley, "I've gotten the medicine from the chemists'," Bridgett Healy urgently said, bursting through the door. "I hope it's the right brand!"

Moria peered into the bag Bridgett given her. "You've done well, Bridgett dear," she said, making sure Revy was in bed before shaking the bottle. "Damn it all, I just wish I was with Rally and Seras instead of having to tend our sick friend. I mean, that fish-and-chip shop you visited yesterday didn't have all those health violations against it for nothing, Revy!"

"I don't blame you for being pissed-off at me, Moria," Revy added, making sure she was covered up. "I was supposed to be with Rally and Seras on that raid, and now I feel like I've let them down!"

"I too wished I had accompanied Rally and Seras," Bridgett also said, the young dhampir worried about Rally. "There must be at least something we can do."

"I have already taken care of that little matter, Miss Healy." Startled, all three women turned to find Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing walking through the door. "Long ago, I had taken steps should we ever find ourselves in such a situation." She then handed a file to Moria, which the brunette butler/werewolf perused.

The surprise in Moria's face was telling, if the widened eyes and raised eyebrows were of any indication. "Sir Integra... this... this woman..." she stammered.

"Came highly recommended by Japanese Intelligence," the Hellsing leader finished. "From what I have seen, there is no finer secret agent than this one." She smiled as she added, "And I believe Rally and Seras will be pleasantly surprised of the choice I had made."

"More like astonished, if what I've heard about her is true," Moria breathed, again studying the portfolio, then sharing the file with Revy and Bridgett. "You're right, Sir Integra. I believe both them are in good hands, albeit on a temporary basis."

"Fuck... I've heard of her!" Revy gasped, taking a good look at the picture provided in the file. "It's a good thing she's on our side, otherwise I'd be safer fighting with that maid Roberta!"

"And to think Sir Integra called upon... her!" Bridgett added, also studying the file.

**THE WAREHOUSE, AT THE SAME TIME...**

The shooting continued as Rally tried to size-up the ghouls she had yet to dispatch, craning her head over the crates to find a better vantage point. _**'Okay, so they're still shooting at me,'**_ she thought to herself. _**'So far, so good.' **_She then caught a look at what looked like an alcove. _**'I guess I could sneak over there, then lay some grounding fire and catch them off guard, then find Master and take care of that FREAK that created them.'**_

However, what Rally didn't know was that there was an eleventh ghoul lumbering around – and it had a bead set on her head with the gun it had, loaded with silver bullets. However, before it could fire, several shots rang-out, perforating the ghoul's head and heart. Startled, Rally spun around – only to gasp in surprise at what she saw.

"You left yourself open, you know. That's very careless." That almost-deadpan phrase came from what looked like a teenaged girl, Japanese in facial features, hair as short as Bridgett's but brown and with blue eyes. She was dressed in combat fatigues and held two smoking Desert Eagles in her hands.

Rally gasped in shock! Of all the secret agents she studied since becoming an agent of the Hellsing Organization, this one she never expected to meet. "H-holy shit!" she stammered. "Are... are you...?"

"Yes," the girl answered, her face as neutral as her voice. "I'm Akira Takano."

"Man... I thought you were _**her**_," Rally said. "Imagine that... me talking face-to-face with one of the greatest secret agents in the world!"

"As with me, talking with the legendary 'Thumb Snatcher', the Hellsing vampire Rally Vincent," Akira added, her voice and facial expression remaining unchanged.

"Why thank you." Rally then noticed that the ghouls had left their cover and were advancing on them. "Listen, Akira... I'd like to talk some more, but these ghouls are getting restless. Are you able?"

"Sir Integra has supplied me with the bullets necessary," Akira replied, hefting one of her Desert Eagles. "So... are you game?"

"Oh more than that?" Rally eagerly remarked, grinning as she and Akira faced off at the ghouls.

**XXX**

"Oh crap, ohcrapohcrapohcrap oh crap!" the FREAK responsible stammered, struggling to stuff his bags with several packages of FREAK chips, clothes and foreign currency. "To think that the Hellsing Organization were the ones that were gunning for me! I'll be lucky just to get out of the country!" He knew that the Euro-tunnel had been recently re-opened following the Millennium attack, so he grabbed-up several train schedules and began going through them. "Let's see, after I get off at Calais, I should take a train to Bern, then I'll be in the clear!"

"Provided you even leave this place, that is!" Panicked, the FREAK turned around... and saw Seras Victoria, her Harkonnen in hand, standing behind him. "I wouldn't worry too much, you phony vampire," the No-Life Queen smirked, her orange-red eyes glinting, "you'll get what's coming to you soon."

Just about then, both Rally and Akira raced in, their uniforms slightly splattered with blood. "Sorry for taking so long, Master," the dusky vampire began, "we got held-up by a few of this guy's welcoming committee." Then remembering her companion, she thumbed towards Akira and said, "Oh by the way, this is..."

"Akira Takano, if I'm not mistaken," interrupted Seras.

Rally took a double-take at her master. "How... how did you know?"

"Sir Integra told me mentally on the way here," Seras replied with a sweet smile. "Sorry to spoil your fun, Rally."

Rally's shoulders briefly sagged, then perked-up as she recovered. "I guess it was her prerogative to tell you first, Master." She then hungrily eyed the FREAK, who was beginning to cower away from the vampires.

"Rally, wait," the No-Life Queen gently commanded. "I believe we should let our human friend to explain his options first." Rally quickly relented.

"Uh... options? What options, might I ask?" the FREAK implored, feeling hopeful.

"It depends on how co-operative you are," Akira explained. "You could tell us where you've gotten ahold of your chips, and I can give you a bullet in the head, resulting in a quick death. But if you don't, and decide to withhold the information, then these two vampire will have no choice but to rip you to shreds for their amusement, as well as relieving their frustrations with you."

"What? Don't I get a third option?" the FREAK asked uneasily.

"Sorry, just those two," Akira answered. "Now which of the two will you choose?"

At first, the FREAK looked at the human girl, then at the two vampires, still looking unsure. Then a fiendish grin broke over his face. "Then it looks like I'm going to have to _**create**_ that third option!" With fangs blazing, the FREAK lunged at Akira, ready to grab her. But just as quickly, the girl sided to the left, then jammed her elbow hard into the back of the artificial vampire's head, knocking him flat.

Still dizzy from the blow, the FREAK tries to get back to his feet... only to see Rally and Seras hovering over him, their eyes glowing. "Bad mistake, asshole!" Rally snarled, then she and Seras pounced upon the screaming FREAK, where they proceeded to tear him to pieces.

And all through this, Akira just watched as her two companions went on their gory work, her face still unchanged. "He was a stupid person," she said to herself. "But that's one mistake he won't make... ever again."

**THE HELLSING MANSION, TWO HOURS LATER...**

"I just wish we were able to find out where that FREAK got his chips," Rally said as Moria supervised the car that was to take Akira back home.

"Nevertheless, though," Sir Integra replied, "we were able to stop another chip distribution network... for the time being." She then turned her attention to Akira, who was out of her fatigues and in a white dress. "I wish I could be able to persuade you to remain in England and work with us."

"Yes, why don't you?" Seras added, who was also accompanied by Bridgett, and strangely Revy, who was somehow able to stand on her own feet.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot stay," Akira answered, a slight tone of regret in her voice. "There are things back home I must attend to."

"Then I will not keep you further," Sir Integra said. "You _**do **_have your compensation for your services?"

"Just the money," Akira replied, holding up an envelope. "I'm still waiting for the remainder of my pay."

"I have it inside the car that will take you to the airport, Miss Takano," Moria said, "although I'm a bit curious about your choice of payment. I mean, I've never, for the life of me, heard of someone requesting to be partially-paid in 40 kilos of a particular brand of green tea."

"That brand is not widely available in Japan, due to your current crisis here," explained the girl. "However, should you ever need my help again, feel free to contact Japan Intelligence again, and if my schedule is clear, I will surely return."

"'If my schedule is clear'?" Revy snidely repeated. "And just what the fuck is... _**ULP!**_" The pirate then suddenly pitched forward, both her hands covering her mouth.

"Revy, you're still sick!" Bridgett admonished, going to the pirate's side. "You shouldn't be up and about so soon!"

"Just... just wanted to see what this Akira bitch is all about, that's all." Revy was about to add more – but the gleam in Akira's eye was more than enough to make her think about it first!

"Boy, you _**ARE**_ good!" Rally laughed. "I've never seen _**ANYONE **_shut Revy up by just _**LOOKING **_at her!"

"It's a talent," was Akira's only answer. "Well, I must be going. My thanks for your hospitality, Sir Integra," she said, bowing.

"As it is having your service to the Hellsing Organization," Sir Integra said, bowing in return. Rally, Seras, Moria and Bridgett also bowed; Revy only done the same with a slight prod from Bridgett. Then the girl boarded the car, closed the door, and it sped off.

As soon as the car left, Bridgett gently escorted Revy back to her room, while Rally and Seras stayed with Sir Integra for a small debriefing. "You didn't have to be rude with her, Revy," the dhampir grumbled, before smiling and added, "But I sensed you were impressed with her."

"That I am," the pirate said. "Y'know... if she does return, I'd think I'd take a chance and be her back-up." Bridgett didn't say anything, still helping Revy back.

**THE NEXT DAY, ON THE ROOF OF YAGAMI HIGH SCHOOL...**

"Oh... it was _**THAT**_ bad?" Makoto Suou replied in astonishment as she listened to Eri Sawachika relate her latest awkward experience with Kenji Harima.

"Grrr... you could say that!" Not even the gourmet bento prepared by the cooks of the Sawachika estate could soothe Eri's frazzled nerves. Also on the roof, Tenma Tsukamoto and Akira sat, the former with a miserable look on her face, while the latter ate her lunch impassively.

Eri then took notice of Tenma, noticing her sorrowful expression. "Say, whatever happened to Tenma there?"

Makoto also noticed. "Oh, the usual," the busty brunette said, "Tenma tried to bake a cake for Karasama to help celebrate Golden Week and if fell on her while she decorated it."

"I totally suck at cooking!" Tenma whimpered, tears flowing like waterfalls from her eyes.

"I wish my Golden Week wasn't as eventful as you guys," Makoto continued. "Had so much work at the dojo I didn't even have time for anything, more-or-less goofing off." She then looked at Akira, which caused her to remember something. "Oh yeah I remembered... Akira, I tried to call you last week but you weren't there."

"Yeah, that's right!" Tenma added, recovering from her funk. "I did the same thing as Makoto! Where in the world were you?"

"I was just wondering the same thing," Eri added in turn, just as curious as the other two.

Akira just regarded her classmates cooling as she took a sip of her hard-earned tea. "Oh, it was just nothing," she said. "Just another boring trip."

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 – Alright! My first story since getting my new computer! I hope all of you appreciate the wait. To me, it was a bit of a hassle, going to the library to pick-up my e-mail, with not enough time to do any writing!**

**As for the story, some time ago, I bought be a Roku device, which allowed me to view my Netflix online queue, and one of those selections was School Rumble. I was a bit intrigued that one of the characters, Akira, worked part-time as a secret agent during school breaks. I began to wonder what it would it be like if she were to work with Hellsing during those breaks. Hope it works.**

**So, until the next story... LATER!**

**FOR TEN YEARS – 9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	3. Reading the Signs

**Night Angels EXTRA – "Reading the Signs"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Section23/Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – The events of this series are relevant to the events of the week ending October 2, 2011. If you don't know what I mean, go read your sports section under pro football to find out.**

**XXX**

"You're certain about this?" Irene "Rally" Vincent anxiously asked Moria Hedgley. "You're positive?"

Never had the pretty butler/werewolf wanted to throttle Rally more, the dusky vampire badgering her for the _**third**_ time. "I _**am **_certain," Moria irritably sighed, her green eyes rolling up her head. "Believe me, I've gotten the Book of Revelations memorized in my head, so I'm fairly certain the events you related to me are _**not **_signs of the Ending of Days!"

Rally just stepped way, still uncertain. "Well I don't know," she mumbled. "From what I saw in the papers, it just makes me nervous, that's all." Seeing how her lover was beginning to get more and more irritable, she decided to make herself scarce, mumbling some excuse about going to the gun shop and work on some unfinished project.

Becky 'the Nose' Farrah, who was listening to this exchange along with 'Minnie' May Takigawa, could only look with concern as their friend left. "I wouldn't blame Rally for being worried," the information expert remarked.

"Yeah, Becky," the petite explosives expert added, a look of anxiety on her face, "I'm scared, too!"

"Oh not you two as well?" Moria groaned. "I mean really, it's nothing! All I'm worried about is this city getting ready for next year! The Olympics are going to show the world that London has truly recovered from Millennium's attack!"

"That is _**if **_there's a next year!" Becky added, headed for the kitchen along with May for a late night snack.

Moria could only shake her head at the absurdity of what she heard. Deciding that it might be a good idea to talk to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing about the tale Rally told her. She was about to ascend the steps to the third floor when she saw Bridgett Healy in a darkened hallway – embracing another maid, one with shoulder-length blonde hair, from behind. "No Bridgett," the maid moaned as the dhampir fondled her left breast with her right hand, "we might get into trouble! Besides, what will my boyfriend say if he finds out?"

Bridgett simply giggled as she whispered, "Well I did hear that he was fancying a three-way with you and another girl, Helen." She lightly kissed her, still fondling her, then added, "I just want to make sure you have the proper experience, that's all." All Helen did was moan again, seemingly enjoying the attention Bridgett was giving her.

At first, Moria did nothing, just watching for a while before loudly clearing her throat – which caused the two girls to jump. "Oh my goodness, M-Miss Hedgley!" Helen yelped as she tore herself away from Bridgett, straightened her uniform, stood at attention with the dhampir and added, "Now I'm going to get it!"

"You? What about _**me**_, that's my guardian!" Bridgett countered, looking as if she had her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Now take it easy, ladies, you're not in trouble," Moria lightly laughed. "It's just that... well, this isn't exactly the place for such behaviour to be exhibited, that's all." Noting Helen, she discreetly looked at her watch and said, "Now you still have fifteen minutes before your shift ends, but seeing that you've completed your rounds, I will give you an early leave."

Helen looked relieved. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was sacked for sure."

"Well... be fortunate that it was _**I **_that had discovered the two of you," the brunette butler said smartly. "If it were Sir Integra that found you, I doubt the outcome would've been so kind." All of a sudden, Helen and Bridgett looked a little sick. "But of course, I would be there to vouch for your characters. Now I suggest you run-off and..." a sly look came over her face, "get ready for the evening."

Relieved, both Helen and Bridgett bowed slightly and began towards the stairs. "Not you, Miss Healy," Moria said. "I need to talk to you for a bit."

Helen and Bridgett exchanged uneasy looks at each other. "You go ahead to my room," Bridgett finally said. "I'll be down as soon as I settle business here." Helen didn't answer, only nodding in agreement.

As soon as Helen was out of earshot, Moria motioned Bridgett to follow her to Sir Integra's office. "I thought we had this discussion _**the last time**_ I caught you seducing one of the maids in the hallways," Moria began in a low voice. "Honestly, I believe your libido must be on a par with Rally and Seras... and with a _**straight**_ girl to top it off!" But she giggled as she added, "Makes me look forward to when you turn 18, though... and I imagine Rally as well!"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Miss Hedgley," Bridgett sullenly murmured – only to get startled by a finger Moria held-up.

"Moria," the butler corrected. "We're alone, remember?"

"Uh... yes Moria." Bridgett bashfully said. "Well... it's just that... well... Helen looked kind of cute... and... and she expressed a certain... curiosity about lesbian sex, so I..."

"Say no more," Moria giggled as they approached the recently-repaired double doors of Sir Integra's office, "all I ask is that you practice a little more discretion next time around. That way, we can avoid this unpleasantness should it happen again." She was distracted upon hearing the dumb waiter near the doors chime. "Oh, pardon me, it must be Sir Integra's tea." Bridgett didn't reply, only silently accompanying her guardian as she opened the secured doors. "Hmm... now that's unusual, there's no tea inside."

"Just a tray with a full ice bucket, two glasses... and a bottle of Puerto Rican amber rum," Bridgett added. "I would wager that Revy is in the office as well."

"Well, I say we shall find out for sure," the butler said as she picked up the tray, while the dhampir maid opened the doors.

Sure enough, Revy was inside, laughing while Sir Integra sat at her desk, a rare, bemused look on her face. Even Seras Victoria was there, the No-Life Queen smiling as well. "Now that's the shit!" the pirate said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "You mean to tell me that... that your family owns the rights to the book 'Dracula', and the movies as well?"

"That's correct, Revy," Seras said, "although Master told me he didn't like the way Dr. Van Helsing portrayed him in the book, as was absolutely livid about the first movie as well."

"More specifiably Revy, Seras, my ancestor, Abraham Van Helsing, had written the book using his own notes as well as the notes of Johnathan Harker about his experiences with Alucard, using the pseudonym 'Bram Stoker'. As a consequence of that, I have been able to finance the majority of the operations of the Hellsing Organization, minus the pay for the troops, which that part is done so by the government. Other expenditures, such as the household staff and expenses, the specialty armament – as well as _**your**_ compensation and the Lagoon Company's for your services – come from the royalties from that book and what has been produced as a result... which is in the hundreds of millions of pounds."

"Which would include, if I'm not mistaken, Seras and Rally's compensation," Moria said, setting down the tray and began filling the glasses with ice. "Sir Integra, about Rally, recently, she, Becky and May have been exhibiting... well, how can I put this delicately... rather eccentric behavour."

"Really?" Sir Integra queried.

"No shit?" Revy added. "What did they say?"

At that, Moria looked a bit evasive. In fact, she seemed a bit embarrassed. "I'm not certain how to put this. But of some of the news of the signs she recently seen, she, along with Becky and May, are convinced that Armageddon is upon us." Hearing this, Revy didn't seem to budge at all. She was an atheist after all, so religious matters did seem to phase her much. Seras, on the contrary, took notice, ever curious about her childe's actions.

Sir Integra, however, was alarmed. "What signs did she mention?" she demanded, pressing Moria for details. "Did she read about fire in the sky... or the seas giving up their dead? Moria, I must know!"

"Well..." Moria was feeling what she perceived as a thousand eyes pressing her to reveal the fact, then sighed, and muttered, "the Detroit Lions being undefeated in four weeks of the season!"

"Huh?" both Revy and Seras said.

"What? Moria, how can this be a sign of the apocalypse?"

The brunette butler's shoulders slunk. "My opinion too, Sir Integra. But Rally seemed to be concerned about the whole thing, so she pestered me for a half hour, asking me if the Book of Revelations covered such subjects. I told her 'no', but she didn't looked convinced."

"I don't understand this," Bridgett observed. "How can Rally be convinced that the achievements of an American football team be a sign of the Ending of Days?"

"You have to understand where Rally came from," Seras offered. "She was raised in the Chicago area, so she's a Bears fan, and the Lions are a divisional rival, not to mention a perennial cellar-dweller." The No-Life Queen then thought for a bit, "Although I do recall they had a few good seasons the past few years. She often told that there was a few things that gave her comfort when the autumn season come around, one of them was Detroit being in last place in the N.F.L.."

"I think it's ridiculous, if you ask me," Revy snorted. "You want a football team to root for, why not go for the Giants or Jets?"

"Well Seras happens to like Arsenal," Moria countered indignity, "my choice is West Ham United and Bridgett's Manchester United, and you don't see me putting down their choices!"

"Ladies, please," Sir Integra interjected, her single eye closing with what looked like a headache coming on. "Now from what I have heard, it is still early in the season, so I would not be too concerned about Rally's eccentric behaviour. Still, if this continues, we may have to contend with her concerns for a while."

"I'll see if I can talk to her as well, Sir Integra," Seras said. "Revy, it would benefit you if you didn't tease Rally about this."

"Whatever you say," the Chinese woman said, going for the door, "but I think it's fucked-up."

Then Bridgett remembered something. "Oh, Sir Integra, Moria, my shift is up, so I think I'll be leaving you as well." Bowing slightly, she followed Revy out the door as well.

"Well she's in a hurry," Seras observed. "You would think she was getting ready for a date."

"You have no idea," Moria muttered to herself. "Sir Integra, I believe I will be starting my rounds, and since no one has touched the rum," she picked up the tray, "I will be taking this to Miss Revy's room. I have a feeling she'll be wanting this soon, but I'll make sure her guns are unloaded in case she gets... shall we say... a bit enthusiastic in her intoxication."

"You do that," Sir Integra then winced, placing her hands on her temples, "and Moria?"

"Yes?"

"Could you... bring me some aspirin and some ice water?"

Moria noticed Sir Integra's distress. "Of course, Sir Integra."

**XXX**

Sitting in front of the laptop, Rally cringed reading the football stats, her anxiety growing by the minute. Leaning over Rally, Becky and May also read, their unease not as great... but building. "We shouldn't be too concerned, Rally," the information expert began. "After all, there's still fourteen weeks left in the season."

"Yeah," May offered. "The Lions' last wins were from behind in the final quarter. They could still slip-up in between then."

"I know," the dusky vampire moaned. "It's just that... this doesn't look good. I mean... what if they make it to the playoffs? Or maybe... the Super Bowl?"

The look of fear in Becky and May's faces told everything!

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES 2 – This is my apology to all the Detroit Lions fans that might be reading this. Frankly, I'm a little amused about how well the Lions are doing so well this early in the season. As for myself, I'm a Seattle Seahawks fan... and I wish they would get on the ball!**

**So until the next story... SEE YA!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	4. Relative Matters

**Night Angels EXTRA – "Relative Matters"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Section23/Sentai Filmworks. "Black Lagoon", was created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Madhouse Studios, Geneon Universal, and FUNimation Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**Author's note – I know this may seem odd, but I decided that maybe it was about time I've gotten into the matter of Bridgett's family, as well as making a few changes to my characters. For one, I decided to give Moria a middle name, reflecting her mother's side of the family. Let me know what you think.**

**XXX**

It was with a little bit of trepidation that Moria Farguson Hedgley sensed as she watched as her young ward Bridgett Healy prepared for the day's events. Since making the decision two weeks ago, the young dhampir maid had chosen her clothing with care; a conservative charcoal-gray dress-and-jacket with a white blouse, black shoes, white stockings, and minimal jewelry. The brunette butler/werewolf was dressing in her usual household butler garb, as well as wearing a gray jacket. "Are you certain you're doing the right thing, Bridgett dear?" she finally asked, still watching her ward's preparations.

Bridgett didn't turn around, instead applying the hazel-colored contact lenses over her mauvine eyes. "Of course I am," she answered, blinking to make sure the lenses were set. "I've been more than neglectful about this task since that night. I owe it to Uncle Nigel to visit him, to reconnect with him on family manners..." Briefly though, she paused and sighed. "As well as to tell him of the bad news about Mum and Dad." Satisfied with her efforts, she turned around to her guardian, as well as future lover when she turned 18. "Well, what do you think?"

Moria smiled as she walked up and draped her arms on her ward's shoulders. "You look lovely," she said – then yawned. She had made the extra effort to get-up this late in the day for Bridgett's benefit. "I do apologize, Bridgett, I'm not this used to being up this early."

"Don't," Bridgett giggled, giving Moria a peck on the cheek. "After all, I do need an escort if I'm to visit Uncle. Well then, shall we go?"

"Berttle should have the car around by now, so I guess we should." As the two left Bridgett's room, Moria placed a reassuring hand on the dhampir's shoulder. "Remember, I'm there if you need me." Bridgett just smiled, placing her hand on Moria's as they made their way down.

Just as they made the trip to the landing, the two were greeted by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the dusky blonde as imposing as always, more so with the black patch over what was her left eye. "So I see you are making the effort, Bridgett," she finally said. "I will have you both know that Revy has requested to accompany you as well," she paused, "on... unrelated business. There was not much for her to do today, so I gave her the remainder of the day off. However, she does have her cellphone should anything happens."

"I didn't think where we're going would be of any regard for her," Bridgett replied, a bit surprised. "Still, it is a welcome change, and I could use the company during the trip, so I don't think it would be of any trouble if she came."

"The same thing for me," Moria added. "Still, I'd like to know what 'unrelated' business she has if she's coming with us."

"Just do not antagonize her too much about the reasons, that is all I ask," Sir Integra cautioned. "Well, I shall not delay you further." She then gave Bridgett a hug and added, "Give all my love to your uncle."

"I will, Sir Integra." With that, the three parted, with Moria and Bridgett walking over to the waiting black Rolls Royce Phantom, Berttle, one of the surviving Wild Geese waiting to let them in.

Sure enough, Revy was also waiting inside, the Chinese woman looking bored. "About fucking time you two showed up," she growled as Moria and Bridgett entered. "I was waiting here for about ten minutes for you two so long, I was afraid I was going to grow moss."

"Sorry about that, Revy," Bridgett said. "I had to make sure these contacts Sir Integra ordered for me fit properly," she added, pointing to her eyes. "Wouldn't want Uncle Nigel to find out too soon I'm now a dhampir."

"Yeah, whatever," Revy answered as the door closed. "So kid, you're headed up to visit your uncle?"

"Indeed we are," Moria said as Berttle started the car, "which is why I was wondering why _**you**_ are coming as well. I didn't think you and gaol got along very well."

"Believe me, the joint and I still don't." Revy then turned her attention to Bridgett. "Just what the hell did your uncle do to end up getting sent there for life?"

Bridgett paused uncomfortably as the car left the manor's compound, as though remembering some uncomfortable memories. "He had beaten my aunt Anne to death in a drunken rage," she finally said in a low voice.

"Oh." Revy instantly regretted asking. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Revy. It should do me good talking about it after all." Straightening herself in the seat, Bridgett continued. "It was just not normally in his nature to do something like that, after all. It was the drinking that did it. Uncle Nigel is really a peaceful, kind and pious man, but he lost his job when the factory he worked for years closed because of foreign competition, and it hit him very hard when he ended up on the dole and Aunt Anne started her catering business, so he started drinking and became an absolute monster whilst sotten." Then another memory coursed Bridgett's mind, "When I was nine, he drunkenly stumbled into my room when I was undressing and totally frightened me. After he sobered up, Uncle was absolutely mortified about the whole thing and apologized to me greatly. But ever since then, I can't even bear being naked in front of a man."

"But you didn't have any trouble whenever me, Moria, Rally or Seras happened in and see you butt fuckin' naked," the pirate remarked.

"Of course not," Bridgett replied. "You're women, after all."

"Listen, I believe now is not the time for discussing such matters," Moria interjected.

"Yup," Revy added. "Just before you two are dropped of at the joint, Bert's taking me over to some place that I can score some Bacardi at a decent price, then I'm headed up to that place you told me about, Moria." She then looked at Moria and added, "Y'know, when I asked you about some decent English grub around this town after that shit I had with the fish and chips shop, I didn't think you'd point me to some fucking Indian restaurant!"

"Revy, it just happens that Indian food is _**very**_ English!" Moria said. "In fact, I'm proud to say, it's a major national obsession! There are more Indian restaurants in London than in Mumbai and New Delhi _**combined**_! My suggestion to you, Revy: I would try to shy away from the more incendiary items on the bill-of-fare – that is, of course," she added with a smile, "if you feel that you're ready... and try the chicken tiki marsala with the Major Gray's chutney on the side. I'm told upon good authority that their spice recipes are the best in the country, the basmati rice freshly steamed hourly, the nan breads delivered to the table fresh from the tandoor, and all their chutneys are freshly made _**every**_ day, so be prepared for a long wait for your order. I'm just glad that they've survived the attack by Millennium virtually unscathed, whilst many of their competitors are still rebuilding because of it."

"And while they are, those guys you told me about are rolling in the dough!" Revy laughed. Then she noticed that Bridgett had removed herself from the conversation, instead looking out the window. Curious, she reached out to her, hoping to reengage her, but was prevented from by Moria, who had a serious look on her face. "What?"

"Leave her be, Revy," Moria said in a low, but firm voice. Before Revy could object, the butler held out her hand. "Listen, Nigel Healy might be incarcerated, but he's _**still**_ Bridgett's last living blood relative. She's got a lot on her mind right now, so it would benefit her if we didn't intrude upon her thoughts at this time." Getting the hint, Revy nodded, choosing to have her conversation with Moria.

As for Bridgett, the dhampir looked as if she ignored them. Instead, she continued to look outside the car at the rapidly-passing landscape outside.

**XXX**

After dropping Revy off at her intended locale, Berttle drove Moria and Bridgett out of the city, and after an hour's drive arrived in Surrey at their intended location – HM Prison High Down, which according to the prisoner security category system in the United Kingdom was listed as 'Category C', meaning the facility was for prisoners not trusted to be placed in an 'open' facility, but were unlikely to escape. Being that Nigel Healy's crime – involuntary manslaughter – was of a violent nature, but had not offered any defense for his actions, he was placed there – where the two women were being processed as visitors.

As soon as her visitor's badge was affixed to her jacket, Bridgett approached the senior prison officer in charge and said, "I'm here to see my uncle, Nigel Healy, whose an inmate here. However, is it at all possible not to let him know it's his niece to see him?" She smiled and added, "I just want it to be a surprise, that's all."

"Hmm... I guess we can arrange it, Miss," the SPO replied. "I'll let the vicar know he's got a visitor."

"Uh... sir..." Bridgett sputtered, "I think you've misunderstood me. I have no wish to see the vicar, just my uncle."

"Yes I know, Miss," came the answer. "Nigel Healy _**is**_ the vicar in this facility. I'll let him know he's got a visitor."

As the SPO departed, it was all Bridgett could do but blink in surprise. "Uncle Nigel... a vicar?" she breathed. "I... I knew whenever he was sober he worked as a lay minister at the local church, but I had no realization he'd been ordained!"

"Perhaps he needed something to do whilst he was here, Bridgett," Moria added. "I _**do**_ see some advantage to the arrangement, though, of having a vicar that can relate to his congregation." Bridgett didn't reply, only shaking her head in confusion.

**XXX**

It was within the prison chapel that Nigel Healy was located. He was leading the prison's addiction recovery outreach, along with ten other prisoners, when the SPO caught his attention. "If you'll pardon me, lads," he told the others, "I'll see what the guard wants."

"Oy, don' worry, Vicar, w'll wait," one of the inmates answered as the man, who was in his early 50's, with graying brown hair and hazel-colored eyes, got up.

"Thank you, lad," the man said, then in an afterthought asked, "Oh by the way, could one of you hand me my bible?" One of the gathered handed him the black-covered book, then Nigel added, "Come to think of it, I believe we'll knock-off for the week. I'll see you bright and early next week." The group then said their goodbyes and left the chapel as Nigel greeted the SPO.

"Sorry about interrupting, Vicar," the officer said, "but you've got yourself a visitor in the reception area."

"A visitor? I don't recall anyone making an appointment for me today." Confused, the man asked, "Who is it, then?"

"Wish I could be of liberty to tell you, but the interested party asked that their identities be kept anonymous." The SPO looked very apologetic as he added, "Sorry."

"Oh please, don't be," Nigel laughed. "Very well, let me entertain these visitors." All the SPO did was to patiently escort the man to the reception area.

**XXX**

It was during this that Bridgett was nervously pacing back-and-forth across the floor, occasionally making a glance towards the door. "Honestly, Bridgett," Moria humorously said, "You're going to wear a path across the linoleum with all that pacing you're doing. Just calm down and relax."

"How can I relax, Moria?" the dhampir replied. "The last time I saw Uncle Nigel was when the bailiffs of the Old Bailey were leading him from the dock after he plead 'guilty' for killing Aunt Anne. I just... I just don't know what to do when I meet him."

"I wouldn't worry, Bridgett dear," Moria patiently said as she noticed two sets of footsteps approaching. "God willing, you'll find the courage to face him." The SPO was the first to enter, followed by Nigel. It took a second for the older man to look at the two women, but was confused at first. Then he cast his eyes upon Bridgett, and his confusion only gotten greater. This young woman with short, black hair looked strange... and yet, somewhat familiar.

Bridgett was the first to break the ice. "Hello, Uncle Nigel. It's nice to see you again," she said nervously.

Instantly, a look of recognition came over Nigel's face. _**"BRIDGETT!" **_he exclaimed, walking forward to meet his niece, with Bridgett meeting him halfway in an embrace. After a few seconds, Nigel pulled back to look at her. "My God, I didn't recognized you at first, but look at you! You've changed! You're taller, and looking more like your mother than the last time I saw you!"

"Well it has been at least four years since I've last seen you, Uncle," Bridgett said, her smile radiant. "When I heard the SPO mention that you're a vicar, I couldn't believe it at first. Is it true? Have you really been ordained as a vicar?"

"Indeed I have, Bridgett love," Nigel said, hugging Bridgett again – only to pause as if sensing something about his niece that was a bit off the last time they met. Then putting it aside, he added, "I must say, I never expected you of all people coming over to visit me... after what I did to your aunt."

"Oh yes, that." Bridgett looked a bit ill of ease trying to find the right words. "Well... I've done a bit of soul searching all this time and..."

"Bridgett, if you don't mind, I think I'll be leaving you and your uncle alone to catch up on things," Moria interrupted, walking towards the door. "I'll be in the visitor's commissary if you need me."

"Uh... yes, Moria," Bridgett replied, then noticed Nigel's odd look as the butler made her way out. "Uncle Nigel, this is Moria Farguson Hedgley, my supervisor... and guardian."

"Guardian?" Nigel looked perplexed. "Bridgett, I heard there was trouble in London some months back. I've asked the guards here and tried to get ahold of you and your parents but couldn't reach you because of some disruption in the phone lines. Did anything happen that I should know about?"

The lump in Bridgett's throat only tightened as she fought to get the words out. "Uncle..." she choked, finding a tissue to quickly daub away her eyes, not wishing her uncle to see the pink teardrops, "I'm afraid... Mum and Dad are gone!"

Nigel was thunderstruck hearing the news of his brother's death, as well as his sister-in-law. Then the tears came as he sat himself down. "Clive... Margaret," he whispered. "Bridgett... I'm... I'm sorry. What about your girlfriend Nell? I've heard from your father that you two were in a relationship. Is she alright?" The dhampir just shook her head, turning away to keep Nigel from seeing her tears. "I see. Oh Bridgett... to think that... that all sorts of horrible things had happened to you... I understand."

Bridgett quickly wiped her eyes, then turned to face Nigel. "I'm glad to hear that, Uncle Nigel," she finally said. "Granted, I wasn't even sure how I would be able to survive until I was taken in by Sir Integra."

"Sir Integra?" asked Nigel, an odd look on his face. "Now... that wouldn't be Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, now will it?"

"Uh... w-why of course, Uncle Nigel... but... but how do you know about her?"

"Never mind about that, Bridgett, I'm just glad you're okay, that's all." Then Nigel decided to change the subject. "Like I said, I'm sorry to hear about Nell. From what Clive your father told me, you and her were going to take your relationship to another level."

Now Bridgett looked a little ashamed. "Yes, we... we were planning to get married once we graduated from college. But since homosexuals couldn't be legally married in England, we had planned to go to Amsterdam to get married."

"I see," Nigel said, smiling as he nodded. "Granted the church doesn't approve of such marriages, but I would've been happy if Nell would've given you her name as her bride."

"Her name? Uncle Nigel, I don't understand. Why should I have the surname 'York' for myself?"

Nigel decided to get to the point. "Bridgett, what I done to Anne was a horrible thing. I don't want to see you burdened the Healy name, now that I've disgraced it!"

"Disgraced it?" Now Bridgett was confused even further. "I don't understand?"

"Bridgett... I've killed your aunt, beaten her with my bare hands," Nigel explained. "Before your great' grandfather's family was driven from Derry for London because as Protestants we supported the cause of Irish unity, the Healy name was something respected. Now I fell that, because of my crime, no one will look at you without thinking of that."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Uncle," Bridgett mused, "many of our neighbours often talked in low whispers afterwords about our family... well, except Nell's. But I never thought much of it until right now."

Nigel nodded knowingly, watch his niece's face. "Now you understand. Bridgett, as always you're welcome to visit me whenever you feel your schedule at the Hellsing house allows – but I must ask you, find some way to distance yourself from the Healy name... if not for my sake, but yours!"

It took a while for the young dhampir to digest what her uncle said. "Forsake the Healy name?" Bridgett said, mystified. "Uncle, I'll give your advice some thought." She shrugged, "Who knows, maybe I'll find something that fits."

"That's my niece," Nigel said in a low voice. Then his tack changed. "Well, not that we've gotten that bit of business taken care of, let's talk about your new job. I want to know how your life is right now."

Bridgett had to think for a few seconds about what she wanted to tell her uncle. Granted, she didn't want to lie to him – but she had no wish to tell him _**everything **_about the Hellsing Organization! Finally deciding how to approach the subject, she began with, "Oh it's wonderful, Uncle! Not only I have a good job – but also a place to live, since I couldn't go back to the house. Let me tell you about it..."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, as Bridgett and her charge discussed family matters, Moria retired to the prison's visitor's commissary, where she purchased a cup of tea, as well as finding a copy of The Times, which had recently resumed publishing following the Millennium attack. Looking through the newspaper, the young butler was pleasantly pleased that the news blackout about the incident, oversaw by Sir Integra, was in place, the whole thing still being referred to as a huge fire.

"So far, so good," she said to herself in a low voice. "At least I can report to Sir Integra that it's holding up. Can't have everyone thinking that vampires are running amok in the world. I certainly hope the blackout in Washington D.C. is holding up as well, after the mess Millennium made there as well." Moria then took a sip of her tea... then shuttered. "Uhggg... tea from a tea bag... how dreadful!" However, she chuckled afterword. "Oh well, I guess that's the best prison can afford. Not everybody can have the luxury of loose tea without being a security risk. It would be nice, though... especially for the staff."

And so it was for the next hour, Moria continued to read and relax while she waited for Bridgett to finish her personal business. Then she heard the door open up, and when she looked up, she saw her charge, along with Nigel and the SPO exit. "Well I must say that was an illuminating hour, Bridgett," Nigel began. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving you to your business."

"Thank you, Uncle," Bridgett answered, giving her uncle a peck on the cheek. "I'll ask Sir Integra if I can have some time off next month to check on you again."

"You do that," the man said, then turned to Moria and asked, "Young lady, mind if I have a word with you in private?"

"Oh not at all, Vicar," Moria replied, setting down her paper. "Bridgett, could you wait for me?"

"Don't mind if I do," the dhampir said, heading for the check-out.

Nigel then turned to the SPO, "Sir, if you don't mind..."

"Not at all, Vicar," the officer said, stepping to another part of the room.

Taking advantage of their privacy, Nigel made his way to the table Moria was sitting at. Sitting herself up, the butler straightened out her clothes, then asked, "So, what do you have on your mind, Vicar?"

For a second, Nigel looked around, making sure no one was listening in. Leaning over, he began quietly, "I know Bridgett's working with the Hellsing Organization."

To be quite frank, Moria looked a little surprised. "How... how do you know that?" she asked in the same tone."

"Young lady, I'm a ordained minister of the Church of England, the Hellsing Organization is hardly a secret there," Nigel chuckled, then added, more seriously, "And besides, I had several friends who had survived the incident in Cheddar some years back."

Moria nodded, remembering the incident that transformed her friend/lover Seras Victoria into a vampire. "I see. Is that _**ALL **_you have to say?"

"Not at all." Nigel then leaned closer. "I noticed when I hugged Bridgett that something about her has changed."

"I... guess that family would know," Moria mused after a long pause. "You're right, Vicar, Bridgett isn't exactly... human anymore, but not a vampire."

"That's what I need to know." Nigel took a breath before adding, "Please, don't tell Bridgett that I know about her. She's all I have left in the world now that my brother and his wife are gone, and I don't want her feeling that I would treat her like some kind of monster. But after what my drinking had done to her in her mind, I don't want to have any part of her upbringing. You _**ARE **_capable of that, are you?"

"Sir Integra had me appointed as her guardian until she is of adult age," Moria answered. "I'll have you know that, until then, I will protect her as if she were my own, Vicar."

Nigel smiled. "Thank you. Well, just to let you know, the supervisor of this facility seemed satisfied about my conduct here that he's petitioned to the higher-ups to have me transferred to an 'open' facility closer to London. Would give me a little more freedom to move about as long as I return, and I'm told that it would mean a new congregation for me to tend."

"Yes, about that," Moria asked, "Bridgett mentioned to me that you were a lay minister at your local church during periods of sobriety. What possessed you to be ordained."

"Being in here." Nigel straightened himself up, then added. "First month was the roughest, though. The day I suffered the D.T.'s, I became convinced that my drinking had gotten out-of-control. Took a lot of will power," he patted his Bible, "not to mention this, but after three months of incarceration, I felt it was God's calling to enter the ministry." A pause, then a smile, "The Archbishop of Canterbury was there at my ordainment, that enough has to be special."

"Indeed. Well, I had better get myself checked out," Moria said, getting up from the table. "As soon as your reassignment is confirmed, please let Bridgett know about it. I'm certain she would love to visit you." Then another thought crossed her mind, "By the way, is there anything we could do for you in the meantime."

"Not if you can get me some decent vestments for Sunday service," Nigel chuckled. "To tell you the truth, it's a bit awkward doing a sermon wearing a prison uniform." Moria didn't say anything, but the look on her face was telling.

**THE HELLSING MANSION, ONE MONTH LATER...**

As was their weekly ritual, both Bridgett and Moria were in a secluded part of the mansion. As part of Bridgett's maintenance, she had to drink a small amount of fresh blood in order to prevent her bloodlust from getting too aggressive. Bridgett hated drinking blood from Moria, but recognized the importance, so at that moment, she had sank her fangs into her guardian's neck and drank, while Moria moaned blissfully.

As soon as she felt she was finished, Bridgett licked the wound in the butler's neck, sealing it. However, she was a little disturbed about Moria's reaction. "I don't understand why you have to act as if you're enjoying this," she said as her guardian re-buttoned her shirt and adjusted her tie. "The way it sounds, your moaning and all that... I feel like that I've broken my promise to you."

"Don't worry too much about it, Bridgett dear," Moria replied in a comforting voice. "It's an involuntary reflex of someone having their blood drained from them..." she then bend down and deeply kissed the dhampir, then as soon as they parted added, "... by someone who cares about them. Besides, what emotions did you sense when you taste my blood?"

Bridgett took her time, trying to flesh-out Moria's emotions – then smiled. "I guess it's not worth mentioning... you weren't in any sort of discomfort."

Moria smiled as well. "I've had a lot of practice from Seras and Rally."

Their solitude was then interrupted by Irene 'Rally' Vincent, wearing her Hellsing uniform, only in black. "There you are, Bridgett. Look, I know your shift's up, but Sir Integra wants you to accompany me and Seras on rounds in the city tonight." Her face got grimmer, "Training, y'know."

"I see. Could you pardon me so that I can change into my uniform?" the dhampir said to the two.

"Go right ahead, Bridgett. Just need to talk to Moria before going out." As soon as the young maid left, Rally walked next to the butler. "Oh, and about that little thing you asked Integra about last month, she told me the packages should be delivered as of tonight."

"Good," Moria replied, looking into the direction Bridgett had departed. "Should give Bridgett a few surprises the next time she visits her uncle."

**AT THE SAME TIME...**

Admittedly, Nigel was more than surprised about the gift he received from the SPO of the new prison facility he was assigned to. Like it was hoped, it was an 'open' facility nearer to London, and as the only vicar of the facility, he gained the rare privilege of having a cell of his own. Of course, he _**never **_expected what he gotten as a gift from Sir Integra – three sets of elegiacal vestments, something fitting for someone of his station.

"I must admit," he said to himself, "a welcome change indeed!" Nigel then chuckled, "I guess I'll be giving the lads a little surprise this Sunday."

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – Just want to let you guys know that, if I made any errors in some of the facts in the story, I would appreciate it if you would let me know about it. ****Also, if anyone is curious about the word 'gaol', it is pronounced 'jail'. I thought it sounded British.**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
